Soul Eater one-shots
by soul-of-soma
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I have written, will probably be mostly SoMa, but maybe other pairings. This doesn't really do much to promote the story...oh well. You can send me pairings/situations to write
1. Camping

_**A/N: this was inspired by a thunderstorm while I was on holiday, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

They had just finished pitching the tent. It was a long mission, and the fight over what pole goes where wasn't helping their situation. The storm that had started wasn't much encouragement either.

The pair were curled up in their sleeping bags, both unwilling to talk, the cold increasing by the second and the rain pelting down. Both Soul and Maka were still agitated by the fight, so tension was rising quickly.

When the first flash went off, Maka pretended not to notice, and tried not to jump too high, but the small noise she made didn't go unnoticed by Soul. By the third roll of thunder, she had inched closer to him.

"Maka?" He could barely hear his voice over the continuous onslaught of rain, "Maka!?"

"What?" She replied rather timidly

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

"Yeah, I'm fine, the thunder is just making it hard to sleep" she lied.

He wasn't convinced by her answer, but left her alone.

The next flash and crack came barley a second apart. Maka yelped and jumped a bit, making Soul slightly worried, he could feel the tension in her through their link. "Come over here" he said, patting the spot beside his mat.

"Really Soul, I'm fine here" she was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, you're not, now come over here!" He demanded in a soft tone.

"Soul, seriously, I'm fine where I am" he knew she wasn't, so he reached a hand out from his sleeping bag, grabbed on to her camping mat and started to pull her towards him. "Soul? What are you doing!? Soul! Stop!" He ignored her attempts to resist and continued to drag her across the tent's floor and closer to him. "Isn't that better?" He asked looking down at the small dark blob beside him, the shape seemed to nod so he relaxed again. Truth be told, he had feelings for his meister and was willing to do anything to make her feel better.

She was still reluctant to be this close to him, Maka had been dancing around her feelings for her weapon for a while, never wanting to act on them for fear of what happened to her parents, but Soul was different, wasn't he?

Another flash and a large roll of thunder made her jump yet again, and she curled up against Soul. He smirked as he looked down at her, "It's okay, I'm here, nothing will get to you" she snuggled further into his chest. Soul desperately wished the sleeping bag wasn't in his way. Another loud crash and she pushed up against him.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" she said in a whisper, barely heard above the rain outside. He smiled gently down at her, then before he could stop himself, wrapped his arms around her dark form. She snuggled even further into him-if that was possible-and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Soul stayed awake for a while, stroking her hair and offering words of comfort to try and calm her down. Her breathing had slowed, and Soul assumed she was asleep. Settling down himself, he brought her closer to him. "Maka," he said in a near whisper, "I think I love you" he admitted, more to himself than her. Soul was sure she was asleep, and it felt good to admit it. Pulling the sleeping bag up, he felt her head move.

"Soul?" She was looking up at him, and he could see the gleam in her eyes. "Mmmmh?" He hoped she hadn't heard him, but tried to play it cool. "Did you really mean that?"

He looked down at her, he couldn't lie, so just nodded "Yeah, I did"

She smiled, but he couldn't see it in the darkness. "Good" she said, wrapping her arm around his torso, she pulled herself up so she could look him in the eye. "I think I love you too, Soul" she smiled and stared at him with the most honest look he had ever seen. He smiled back and settled down to sleep, she shuffled back to her original position, and curled up closed to him, barely noticing the flash outside. Just as she was drifting off, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, then they both drifted off into the abyss.


	2. Movie Night

**_A/N: This is a CronaxPatty fic for Ynot7, hope this is what you wanted :) Send your ideas to me, I will do them._**

**_I'm sorry, I had to delete and re-add this due to a glitch but thank you mermain123 for pointing it out._**

* * *

It was monthly movie night at Gallows Manor. Each person brought one DVD, then one was picked at random. By this method the movies could range from chick flicks to documentaries to a weird psycho-thriller. Tonight's choice was a karate movie-a certain someone thought he could learn from it to make him more "LEGENDARY"

Crona walked in, he was late-as usual-and the only place for him to sit was with Patty on a two person chair. He quietly said hi to everyone before skirting around the back of the room to the empty space. He looked down at the girl, her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes wide with fascination; she looked so…so…so…different? That was it, she looked different. "Um…P-P-Patty, d-do you mind if I-I sit here?" she moved her gaze to the pink haired boy, grinned widely then nodded. Crona hesitantly moved around the chair and sat beside her.

The movie went on, but he couldn't concentrate. Something about Patty was different…or was it him? He didn't know how to deal with this. What was wrong? Why couldn't he concentrate? Fifteen minutes of confusion passed. He started to get uncomfortable and fidgety. "Crona? Are you okay?" Patty whispered, she looked at him with her big innocent eyes and he felt his heart leap? Why did that happen? Why did he have butterflies in his stomach? What was _this__? _"Crona?" she asked, her voice still quiet, her stare continued to bore into him. "P-Patty" was all he could say. "Yeah?" she still looked so innocent. Why couldn't he think straight? "Um…um…Patty…I…I can't deal with this" she said the last part under his breath in a low mumble.

"Can't deal with what?" he got more flustered with every second she looked at him. "I…I…don't know…I don't u-understand it…you l-look at me like that…a-and…" he trailed off. She smiled at this, "You like me too?" she looked so happy. Like me too? What did she mean? Could he possibly _like her_? It makes sense… "Umm…I-I guess?" was his only answer. She squeaked slightly and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. The force of the hug made him loose balance, falling back on the chair. This had to be it, there was no other explanation…he liked her. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her softly.

A sharp pain in his back cut the moment short. "Aww, isn't this sweet. Little Crona has a girlfriend!" a high pitched screechy voice erupted from behind him. The dark form of Ragnarok curled around his head. "At least she has a good body" was his only other statement before disappearing back into the boy, leaving him a very deep shade of red, and the entire room staring at them.


	3. The Beach

_**A/N: here is a Black*StarxPatty fic for Ynot7, I kinda added in a bit of SoMa by accident oops, anyway, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

After a long drive the group arrived at the nearest beach. Each person got out-or off-their vehicles. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms, stretching their stiff limbs, Patty did note Black*Star was looking at her. Kid absorbed his skateboard and walked over to the rest of the group who were talking amongst themselves. "Soul! I told you not to drive too fast! Look at the shape of me!" Maka complained. Soul took his meister under his arm, "You look fine, you always do" she blushed lightly but didn't say anymore on the subject.

They made their way towards a spot near a sand dune, laying out the large blanket and setting down the picnic. "What do you want to do first?" Tsubaki asked. "Go for a dip?" Liz suggested, this received nods from everyone, so they all got ready to go swimming. The girls skirted around to the other side of the dune, they already had their bikinis on, but didn't want the boys to see them taking off their clothes. "Did you notice Black*Star looking at me earlier?" Patty asked as she stepped out of her shorts. "Of course we did, it wasn't exactly hidden" Maka said, "Well, what about it?" Patty questioned as the girls made their way around the dune and towards the ocean. "Patty, it's Black*Star, he'll look at anything with boobs" Liz replied with a lot of sarcasm. They joined the boys again, who all had their jaws near their knees at the sight of their friends in swimwear. This just made the girls laugh. When the giggles had subsided they headed into the ocean.

Many, many splashes and pushing people over later, they were still in the water, but their laughter had subsided a bit, and the attacks weren't as vigorous. Maka and Soul had left the water and were now lying on the blanket, tanning and talking. Tsubaki was leaving the water to join them and Liz and Kid were still messing around. Black*Star waded over to Patty, who was quite deep in the water. "You look really nice today" he told her. Patty was taken aback by the sincerity of the comment and could only smile at him. Black*Star took this as a que and decided to tell her, "Um, Patty, I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Do you mean like a date?" She looked away from him in an attempt hide her blush.

He moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck, a habit he pick up from Soul, "Yeah"

She turned around to face him again, a large smile plastered on her face, "Sure" her eyes went wide with excitement, "WE COULD GO TO THE ZOO TO SEE THE GIRAFFES!" She yelled. This grabbed the attention of everyone, "He finally told her" Tsubaki said quietly with a small smile. "Told who what, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked, "Oh, um, well, Black*Star really likes Patty, he must have told her" she replied giggling at the end. "Is that why you didn't say anything when she asked about him earlier?" "Yeah" she said with a light blush. Maka nodded then turned her head back to look at Black*Star who was being squished in a tight hug from Patty, with a nosebleed.


	4. School

**_A/N: this is a school AU, but I decided to leave the classic popular guy/nerdy girl thing. Hope you _**_**enjoy :) this was written on my phone, so I can't edit it to a better quality, soz**_

She sat with her head down, never once taking her eyes off the book she was reading, yet somehow she was always top of the class. They hated her, hated the fact that she was so good at everything, hated the way she talked, the way she acted, always showing their dislike by throwing various things at her. For Maka Albarn high school was a nightmare.

"Albarn~" Blair cooed as she placed herself delicately on the edge of Maka's desk. The girl rose her green eyes from the pages for a fraction of a second, sighed, then continued to read. "Albarn, I am talking to you" this time she looked at the purple haired 'witch'. "What do you want Blair?" She asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I just wanted to say, we are getting a new boy in the class and I don't think he would appreciate you near him"

'Great, another person to torment me' she thought as the entire class fell into fits of laughter. "Alright, settle down everyone!" The booming voice of Professor Stein filled the room, the giggles quickly died down and everyone rushed to their seats.

"As you have probably heard, we are receiving a new student" he said when the room had settled down, "his name is Soul Evans, please give him a warm greeting"

A tall, Maka assumed he was, boy walked in. His tan skin, stark white hair and red eyes were immediately noticed by her, oddly she found them quite charming. After a brief talk with him, Stein sent him to the only available seat in the room, right beside Maka.

He slumped down on the chair, Maka gave him a brief hello, then returned to her reading, she was a bit annoyed when he didn't even acknowledge her, 'at least the others have the decency to talk to me' she internally rolled her eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see him putting in earphones, and turning on music, which sounded like jazz.

The lesson was soon over and it didn't take long until the girls were swarming around him. "Soul~?" Blair asked, he only turned his eyes to her, looking bored. "Do you want to come and sit with me at lunch?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and moved her arms so they could squish her breasts together.

"I'm good" was all he said before packing his things and leaving, Maka was the next person out of the classroom.

She had just ordered her food and sat down, literally just sat down before one of them had walked up to her. "So, Albarn, what have you got there" Kid asked looking at his nails.

"Just my lunch" she replied with a little bit too much sarcasm. She braced herself for what was to come next.

"I don't really like your tone, Albarn, I'll just take that to make up for it, thanks" he reached down and took her tray of food away. She was used to it by now, so just got up to walk out if the canteen. A tap on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. "Ugh, what do you want now?" She asked, turning around to see who was inconveniencing her. "Soul?" He was standing tall and grinning down at her, revealing sharp teeth, "look, if you are here to take me money, you are too late"

"Who said I was going to do that?" He asked in a deep voice

"Why else would you be talking to me, it's what everyone else does"

"Maka, right? Come with me" he took her over to a table in the corner that had no one sitting at it, and two trays of food. "Who's that for?" She asked pointing to the tray. He grinned again and pulled the chair that was in front of the second tray out, which contained exactly what she had bought earlier.

"Sit down" he smiled "I had extra dinner money, and saw that guy take your lunch, thought you might appreciate it" she smiled back, something she rarely did in school.

"You know you won't be acknowledged if you are seen with me"

He let out a chuckle, "I'm willing to take the risk, pig-tails"

They spent the rest of the lunch eating and sharing stories. Mainly the list of bad things that have happened to Maka.

They were so engrossed in their conversations they didn't notice that group looking at them, watching their every move, like a cheetah stalking its prey.

The pair made their way back to class still laughing at an earlier conversation. "Hey, Albarn" the stuck up voice of Liz travelled down the hallway, followed by the hysterical laughter of her sister. The whole group was there, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Blair.

They all approached in unison, taking their time to reach the two. "You seem to be getting along just nicely, Eater" Black*Star hissed.

"Please don't do this" Maka begged

"I think we need to break him in" Patty said.

"Break me in. What? I don't get-" he was cut off by the ice cold, red and blue water of the slushy.

For Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, school really was a nightmare. But at least they weren't alone anymore.

A/N: oops, I wrote another SoMa, anyway~ please review, it helps me out a lot, thanks :)


	5. Picnic

**_A/N: another fic for Ynot7, they wanted a FreexEruka, so here it is. Hope you enjoy the cheese~_**

"I'm glad you decided to go with me" Free said awkwardly, looking down at the small witch. Eruka smiled and looked up at the werewolf, "I'm glad I could come, gecko, to tell you the truth I was really looking forward to this, Free."

The tall man glanced down at her, smiled softly then continued to walk through the park. Since the ban of killing witches, they could walk around freely without having to worry about soul protect or being hunted by weapon and meister pairs. It was a great feeling to be able to walk around without fear.

The pair sat down in the shade of a tree and Eruka began to unpack the basket while Free unfolded the blanket. They settled down in front of the food, leaning against the tree trunk for support. Free was the first to start eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked with his mouth full.

She giggled and daintily picked up a sandwich, grabbing a napkin in the process. "You have something on your chin" she laughed at his embarrassed expression and his desperate attempts to get the spot of jam off.

"No it's…move your hand down…no not there…a little bit up…ugh, just let me get it" she reached up and gently patted his chin with a napkin, the wolf's eyes softened at the contact.

Eruka's hand remained at his chin for a small second then returned to her side. Taking a small bite of her sandwich she sighed and relaxed into the tree. Free looked at her, confused by her actions, then returned to his place beside her, stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

"This is really nice isn't it?" he asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

She turned towards him again, smiled then nodded, "We should do this more often", his face softened and he sat up so he was opposite her. "Free?"

"Yes?" he replied his voice gruffer than usual; to Eruka he sounded slightly nervous.

"Why did you take me here, gecko?" she couldn't help the croak, he was sitting so close to her and she couldn't hide her feelings for much longer. If she didn't move back she might do something she would regret, 'Abort, ABORT!' her mind screamed at her. "N-never mind, don't answer that…it was a stupid question" she shifted herself back a bit, but a warm object on her hand caught her attention. She looked down at her left hand, only to see it covered by Free's right. Eruka giggled nervously, "Hey, it's okay, I asked you here because, well…" Free trailed off, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "Eruka, it would mean a lot to me if you were, ahhhh, this is so lame"

The frog witch gave the werewolf her biggest smile, "You don't have to say it Free, yes, I will be your girlfriend" Free let out a long breath and let his shoulders relax. He lay across the blanket, careful not to lay on the food. Eruka giggled at is motion, then looked around to check if no one was watching. The larger man had his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasant heat of the shade, she tentatively lay beside him, careful not to disturb him. She hadn't noticed the wolf cracking his eye open, or the fact he had moved his arm to accommodate her, she did notice how he pulled her on top of his chest, so she was, in essence, laying on him. A bright blush formed on her cheeks, "Um, hey?" she said quietly.

Free smirked, "Hey" he replied, moving his hand to brush away a stray strand of blue hair. Her blush turned a deeper shade of red, which made him laugh.

He pushed his head up a little and stole a small kiss from her, then quickly moved back. Eruka smiled and leaned down, kissing him again, only this time more passionately. Free broke the kiss off a little too quickly for Eruka's liking, making her pout in protest. The man gave a husky laugh, "Do I need to remind you we are in a public place?"

She blushed again and rolled off him, then placed her arm around his waist. They remained in the park for the rest of the day, talking, laughing and, yes, kissing.

**_A/N: a story uploaded early I hear you ask. Yes! I am planning to write another chapter of 'I'm With You No Matter Where You Go' tomorrow, and had this half done, so here you go, something a day early. _**

**_And in case you didn't know, I've changed my pen name to soul-of-soma, if that wasn't obvious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)_**


	6. Costumes

**_A/N: this is Halloween fic that I had promised on Tumblr at the start of this month. I re-wrote this five times…hope you enjoy~_**

"Makkaaaaa!" Soul yelled from the sofa in the living room.

"What is it Soul?" her voice sounded strained and agitated.

"Hurry up. We need to be at Kid's in five, and you aren't even ready!" he complained

"Well if you would stop pestering me, maybe I would be ready quicker!"

"Just…how much longer?" he called, slumping down on the sofa.

"All I need to do is put the final touches of make-up on, and my costume, then I will be ready"

Soul groaned, sliding further down the sofa. He picked up the remote and switched on the television, channel surfing to pass the time. Ten minutes later and he was still waiting. "Maka!" he called. Forcing himself off the sofa, he stormed into the bathroom.

"Oh my DEATH, SOUL! GET OUT!" the book flying through the air hit his head before he even noticed it, knocking him out cold.

Soft splashes of cold water brought him back to reality. Sitting up cautiously and rubbing the back of his head he began to collect his thoughts. Slowly images of his meister…in her underwear…bending over entered his mind. He fought back the nosebleed as he noticed said meister standing over him, hands on her hips, glaring.

"I told you to wait until I was ready, did you not listen to me?" Soul's gaze travelled up and down her slim form, observing her costume. They had decided to go as Mario and Luigi, Soul couldn't believe how _hot_ she made Luigi look. Her eyes were so prominent. And her legs…her legs were…he knew he had always liked her legs but in _those shorts_ they looked so _good_. He hadn't realised she had stopped talking until his eyes drifted back to her face.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Maka held eye contact with him

"Yes…yes…of course I did" Soul said as he stood up from the hard tile floor, "You were…were…saying how I should knock and that I should respect your privacy and stuff like that"

She held the furious stare for a moment more, "you got lucky with that guess" she marched out of the bathroom and into the hall, "Are you coming, we're a bit late" she asked, poking her head through the door like the whole deal never happened.

Bending down to pick up his red cap, Soul chuckled to himself then followed the hot headed girl out the door.

"You guys look great!" Liz exclaimed as they finally arrived at the party

"Thanks" Maka beamed at her. Liz stepped aside to let the two of them in. The loud music was blaring all around them and everyone they knew from the DWMA had showed up. Everyone was dancing like crazy to the electro music that was booming through the speakers.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Soul yelled to the ash blonde, whose eyes were scanning the room for their friends.

"Yeah! I'll be with Tsu over there!" he looked the direction she was pointing and caught a glimpse of blue hair.

"Okay! I'll be back soon!"

Soul walked over to the snacks table, grabbing two cups, he filled them with the orange liquid. The images of earlier came crashing into him as he turned to leave the table. He had to strain to keep the nosebleed (and one other thing) at bay. Picking his way around the dancers, he finally made it back to his friends.

"How long did it take you to get a glass of punch?" Maka asked sarcastically, taking her cup and sipping from it.

Soul laughed awkwardly, noting the way her eyes lit up as she laughed with him. He had, for a long time, stopped denying his feelings for her, but how could she like him in _that_ way? She had never expressed any sort of _that _feeling towards anyone, never mind him. He had been lost in his thoughts for too long, as the next thing he noticed was his arm being pulled away from his side and his drink being taken from his hand.

"Come on let's dance!" Maka called as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"No! Maka..." he grunted as he tried to resist his meisters strong pull.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "Please, for me" she looked up at Soul through her eyelashes and pouted slightly.

"Okay, fine" he sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to the floor. Maka had managed to find the others dancing in a group, Kid, Liz and Patty line dancing, Black*Star break-dancing (badly) and Tsubaki awkwardly swaying from side to side while trying to hide her embarrassment. Maka immediately joined Tsu and left Soul standing in the midst of them. He tried to look interested and bobbed on the spot of a while.

The music shifted from a fast beat and thrumming base to a slower, more tender rhythm. Half of the dance floor emptied and the people remaining were dancing with a partner. Soul took this as a chance to leave the floor without being noticed, but was soon dragged back to the centre to dance with a very stubborn meister.

"Maka…no, I don't want to dance"

"Please, Soul, you're fine when we are in the Black Room, so why not now"

The blonde had put up an argument that he could not counter. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on his shoulders, then rested his on her waist. The pair began to sway with the music, stepping backwards and forwards in time with each other.

"Thank you" Maka said, only loud enough for Soul to hear, "you know, the braces suit you" she said, moving her thumb under one, "I…I mean…"

Soul laughed as he watched her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. "Thanks, you too" he added trying to sound casual. Her left had had moved higher up his shoulder and was now tracing small circles at the back of his neck, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else.

"Maka…I…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What is it?" she asked, her green orbs boring into him.

Soul couldn't help it. Whether it was the song, the dance or those _shorts_ he just couldn't stop. His head began to lower, almost against his own will. Every fibre of his being was pushing him on, forcing him to do this, even when his rational mind was screaming at him not to.

"Soul?"

He rested his forehead on hers, "I hope you don't hate me after this" he whispered to her. Moving his head the small distance that was left, their lips connected. It seemed like time an eternity had passed, but also no time at all, when she began to kiss back, her lips moving at a slow and tentative pace, as if they might break. The music seemed to fade around them, people dissipating as if they had never existed, until it was only them in the room.

She was the one to break it off, as quickly as the noise around them faded, it sprang to life again, the loud chattering and slow beat slamming into them all at once.

"Soul I had…I had no idea you felt this way as well" her emerald eyes stared at him in amazement.

"Ditto" he smirked, "I think we have had enough of this party, let's go"

Soul took her hand, leading her through the crowed. "Hey! Where are you going! The party has barely started!" Liz called

"We forgot to leave food for Blair" he called back, not stopping to give more of an explanation.

They walked to his motorcycle, climbing on. Soul started the engine and began to pull out of the car park.

"Why did we leave?" Maka called over the roar of the engine

"You'll see" was the only answer she got.

He pulled up outside their building, cutting off the engine. With a feral grin, he grabbed his meisters hand and led her to their apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Soul replied whilst fumbling around for the keys in his pocket.

Opening the door, he ushered Maka in, then shut it behind himself.

"Soul, just answer me, what are you-" he placed his hands back on her waist, pulling her in close, "hello?" Maka said as she stared into his gleaming red eyes.

"Hi" Soul replied, then bent down to kiss her again, though this time much more passionately.

Catching on, Maka began to kiss him back, lifting off his cap as she wrapped her arms around him. Soul's hands travelled down, wrapping around her thighs and lifting her up. He began to make his way to his bedroom.

"Soul wait" she had ended the kiss abruptly, placing her hands on his chest, "I'm not sure I'm ready yet" she admitted.

"That's okay, I'll go at your pace, I want you to be happy" he said earnestly.

"That's great, but…um…do you think you could put me down?" she asked, her face on fire.

Soul chuckled, "Sure" he lowered her down carefully.

"We should definitely do that again sometime" Maka said when her feet were firmly on the floor.

"I agree…well…goodnight Maka"

"Night Soul" she pushed herself on to her tippy-toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek, then turned around and walked to her room.

Soul ran his hand over his face, unable to process what had just happened, but over the moon about what was to come.

**_A/N: did you like? Yes, I know you probably thought this would be smut and were getting all excited (see what I did there) and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can write that and I do apologise._**


	7. Massage

_**A/N: this was a prompt from my tumblr (which I only accept them from now because it is easier to manage, the link is on my profile). I'm also sorry I haven't updated here in so long. Anyway, hope you enjoy~**_

Soul walked her in. Her arm was draped over his shoulder as she groaned with the jerky movement of opening the door. The final blow the pre-kishin had landed left her with a rusty line across the back of her long trench coat, that was discarded on the floor, and a very sore back. Soul lay his meister down on the sofa carefully, she grimaced as he slid his hand out from under her.

"Metal poles aren't fun to be thrown against" Maka chuckled, her face twisted in agony shortly after, her back still too sore to do much.

"Don't move too much, I'll make you a hot cup of tea" he left his meister and went to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. He glanced around the corner to check on Maka as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard, she had moved herself so she was sitting with her legs on the sofa, back resting against the armrest. She had her hands on her back, testing the sore areas, sometimes scrunching her face up when she hit a particular spot. The kettle clicked off, and Soul poured the boiling water into the mugs, stirring the tea bag until the water had changed to a dark shade of brown, he heard Maka squeak a little, and assumed she had moved too much. Adding milk and sugar to the drinks, he brought the steamy mugs to the sofa, setting his own on the coffee table and handing Maka's to her.

"Thanks" she said as she took a sip from her own mug.

"You did a really good job today," Soul had taken to complimenting her after a mission, "that thing didn't stand a chance"

Maka laughed again, "thank you" she smiled as she brought her mug to her lips and took another drink. They sat for another while in silence, sipping at their tea and being thankful to be in eachother's company, each mission they came back from they were happy to be back together, sitting on the sofa, glad they were mostly unscathed. Soul finished his tea first and set it on the table, he sighed and leant back, waiting for Maka to finish hers. She placed her legs over his, and shut her eyes, still sipping from the mug. When she was finally done, she moved to wash them up.

"No no, I'll do that" Soul took it from her hands and placed her legs on the sofa, picking his own up, he walked to the sink and began to wash them up.

As he was drying them,he heard Maka yelp from the room, he looked around the corner again to see her holding her back, with a frown on her face, he placed a mug back in the cupboard. "Maka…" he called to her, picking up the other mug, "do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?" he finished drying it and placed it with the other.

"Um...yeah, that would be great, thank you Soul" she said as he walked into the living room.

He stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at his meister on the sofa, "Where do you want to do it?" he asked, giving a lopsided grin that showed some of his sharp teeth, "I mean...for your comfort" he didn't mean to sound so awkward.

"My room I guess…" she blushed at the suggestion. Soul shrugged, then offered a hand to Maka, she took it and pulled herself up. They walked to her bedroom, and she quickly lay face down on her bed, he moved and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands at the base of her back.

"There's no easy way to say this...um...Maka...you wouldn't mind taking off your shirt?" It was his turn to blush now, saying something he had never imagined to say to her face, but had always dreamed of saying. She frowned a little, but took off her tie, jumper and shirt, so she was only in her sports bra; something she always wore on missions, and skirt. Soul marvelled at her smooth back, her pale skin was almost flawless, but there were imperfections, showing him everytime he failed her; every time he hadn't lived up to the duty as a weapon. Although most occurred when their partnership was new, when they were still clumsy and not able to defend as well as they could attack, Soul couldn't see past that. He stared at her back, at the newest mark, a long bruise stretching from just below her bra strap to where her hip starts to curve, 'that shouldn't have happened' he told himself as he placed his hands at the base of her back and used the heels of them to glide up either side of her spine. Maka hummed in appreciation. He continued to rub her back, using her various noises of approval to figure out where is sorest, and focused there the most. He felt the tension in her slowly release, which made him relax more too. Soul occasionally looked at the scars on her back, and knew where each had came from, it gave him a stab of guilt each time. Moving his thumb, he made Maka let out a groan as she became more and more relaxed. Without thinking, Soul leaned down, thumbs still rubbing small circles at the base of her back, and placed a gentle kiss on her spine, between her shoulderblades. Both paused in their actions, Maka mid hum, Soul with his head hovering above her back and hands stilled.

"Soul?" she asked, green eyes looking at him intently.

Soul jumped up, "I-I'm so sorry" his face flushed bright red, "I don't...I don't know what-"

He was cut off by Maka, she had sat up on the bed in his fluster, her face was mere inches from his, "it's okay" she placed her delicate hands on either side of her face and leant in, kissing him. Her soft lips moved against his, as he slowly realised what was happening. Time slowed as he moved one of his hands to her neck and the other to her bare hip, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved in sync, and their hands roamed over each others body. He pulled away, slightly breathless, "I think we may have a few things to talk about" Maka said as she evened out her breathing.

"Yeah...later" Soul replied as he pulled her into him again.


	8. It Was a Weird Week

_**A/N: there isn't much to say about this other than hope you enjoy~**_

It was a weird week. It had started on a Monday with the flyer on his apartment, that god damn 4 week notice that told him to get the hell out of it. It wasn't his fault that he was in that shitty job in a pathetic coffee house, that was right next to Starbucks, and got minimum wage. Soul had thought this week couldn't get any worse.

He was so wrong.

Tuesday and he messed up a customer's order so bad they called the manager. She came out and promised the man he would get a full refund and his correct order for free. Oh yey! Another person's order out of his pay check.

Soul had Wednesday's off, they were usually not too bad. But he was so rudely awoken by his middle aged neighbour having the loudest sex he had ever heard...oh the joys. And to make that day even better his parents rang-not a pleasant thing on a good day-to tell him his dog had died. Soul did not enjoy that night.

Thursday and he had to get to work. Trains are always a reliable mode of transport, right? Apparently not. The damn thing had broken down and left Soul sitting for an hour, in the rain, with no coat or umbrella, under a shitty shelter. He was definitely gonna enjoy the cold he will get.

Friday had been fine, minus the blocked and runny nose, sore throat and the inability to breathe well. Late evening and he decided a bowl of noodles will help...of course the cupboard didn't have them. Heart set on his noodles, Soul forced himself out of his apartment, onto his bike, and to a supermarket- they have noodles there. Walking in the automatic doors he was glad there weren't many people, that isn't what he wants right now.

He marched straight to the aisle where the pasta was kept. Perfect. Pot Noodle. Soul grabbed the plastic cup and began to walk to the till. Nearly out of the pasta aisle and he tripped; the world moved in a blur and before he knew it there was peas and noodles and shoes everywhere. That was the last straw. Soul sat himself on his knees and placed his face in his hands, crying in the middle of the supermarket. A tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, a woman, his age, maybe younger, standing over him in the shop uniform, a microfibre brush in hand.

"Sir? Are you-are you crying?" The blonde woman asked, her pigtails making her look younger.  
"I-I-I...yes," Soul looked back down at his knees, the woman looked down at him, confused and worried for his sanity, "but I swear to god I'm not usually like this...I've had a really weird week"  
For the first time Soul actually looked at her, she was young and pretty, really pretty actually, her golden name tag had MAKA engraved on it...nice name.

"Sir-"  
"Soul...my name is Soul"  
"That's...unusual" she-Maka said as she furrowed her brows.  
"And yours isn't?" Soul chuckled gesturing to her name tag as he stood himself up, "I'm really sorry about this mess" he wiped his cheeks then scratched the back of his neck.  
"Soul, I'll pay for the pot noodle and walk you out" she smiled a sweet, genuine smile, and held her hand out to him. Soul shook it, and thanked her, following the girl out of the shop. Maybe they could talk again...when he wasn't crying on the floor of a commercial supermarket surrounded by the remains of a Pot Noodle.


	9. Undead

_**A/N: I've had this written out for a while and could never get it to be perfect, so this is the final result...hope you enjoy this angsty undead au**_

It had been a year since Death City, then the world had been plunged into the dark abyss. And all had started when Stein fell into the madness, for one last time. That time it was different, he shut himself up, Marie and their four year old son too. All three were locked in the lab he called home. The death weapons and their meisters were first to check out what was wrong, numerous missing people had been reported, and if they returned they were never the same. Witnesses had said they had eyes as white as snow, glassy and unseeing. Their skin was no longer the correct complexion, instead taking on a deathly blue hue. These _people_ had walked around the city for months, feet dragging behind them as if they were too heavy. They seemed to have no goal, but stranger things had happened in the city, the residents were used to it by now. But one day that changed, the day the death weapons and meisters opened the doors of the lab.

Maka remembered that day so clearly, the cold air that burst out from the lab as the partners from Africa opened the door, the smell of death that lingered all over the grounds. Everyone in their small group could tell something was wrong. They moved forward into the dark, maze like corridors of the lab, swiftly and silently. Meisters with partners in hand, wound their way through the corridor, the only sounds being the clinking of metal weapons. That was until the cry. She will never forget that shrill wail, piercing her ears and making Soul's metal body vibrate in her clenched fist. The party had stopped stone dead in their tracks, they could hear the shuffle of feet. The steps - almost childlike in sound - drew closer, the pale blue face of a young boy was then illuminated in the light they carried, white, lifeless eyes staring at them. Maka had stared in disbelief as she watched Marie's child grinning at them demonically. A second wail came from the back of his throat, then all hell broke corridor had filled with dozens of them, some even students of the DWMA, who were barely fourteen. The Meisters brandished their weapons though try as they may, could not stop the continuous onslaught of these _creatures_. Leaving their only choice to run. But not before both Maka and Soul noticed the tall figure in the background, grinning like his son and twisting the screw in his head. After that the whole city had been in chaos, and even Sid had embraced the madness and turned into one of these beasts - these zombies. The only place untouched by their destructive presence was the DWMA, now a safe house for all those spared in the city.

Maka opened her eyes, she stared down at the city from the steps of the school, plunged in darkness with fires illuminating the inky blackness that seemed to shroud the city at night, the moon still smiled down at them, and she remembered her last year at the school, Soul in her hands as she fought Asura with her friends. The witches with their new alliance, who had helped protect the school then, were now flying above them on brooms, animals or other objects. She heard Soul sigh beside her and turned her head. They had been through a lot and now this was the most testing, something Maka had never believed would happen. Their twentieth birthdays had been spent inside the school, instead of on the night watch as they were now told to do, it had been a luxury.

"Soul?" her voice seemed quiet and lost in the emptiness of the night.

"Mmmm?" he turned to face her with his usual red and bored eyes. He had changed a lot in the two years, and so had she. He now wore his hair short, and his muscles were becoming more and more prominent, so were hers. Her hair she now wore in a ponytail, and she now prefered shorts to a skirt, though she still had a black trench coat.

"Do you ever think about it?" she asked, "That night...or what it was like before it?" she shifted her gaze back to the city, "I sometimes forget what it looked like."

"Of course I do," he kept his eyes on her, wondering at how beautiful she looked, like a perfectly preserved statue amongst the devastation. "All the time. I remember how we trained, how Blair used to torment me. The Maka Chops." he chuckled and returned to watching the city.

She giggled, "Yeah, the good times." looking up she saw Black*Star and Tsubaki on the spire, the blue haired boy had his arm around his girlfriend and they were looking serious - god she wished she had that with Soul, Kid and the sisters were to the left, high up on one of the tower roofs, looking out intently for any breaches of the boundaries. "Soul...if something happens...if I were to change…" Maka started.

"No Maka don't say it, you know I couldn't do that" Soul looked at her in fear.

"You have to...I-I want you to kill me." she met his eyes, the green a stark contrast to her slim and pale face, she looked so serious.

Soul set his jaw and took a deep breath, a lump forming in the back of his throat, "Only if you would do the same for me."

"Always," she said, laughing "It's getting cold." He hadn't noticed their breath starting to mist up in front of them, or her shivering.

"Come here then, we'll keep each other warm." he opened his arms and Maka shifted into them, breathing in deeply, and despite the bleak and dark job, she felt at home and happy.

The night watches passed on, and the partners found themselves growing more attached. They treasured the nights they had together on the steps. Loved the days when one or the other snuck into their room to sleep in comfort. Tonight was no different to any other night.

Soul rested his eyes on Maka, he couldn't believe how much they had come together, but he guessed dire situations did that to people. He smiled, letting out a satisfied sigh. Maka turned her head, frowning in question to his soft eyed look, and not leaving her time to get an answer Soul brushed his hand against her cheek, moving it around to the back of her head and using his thumb to sweep some of her fringe from her eyes. His hands were cold on her face and she shivered, both at the temperature and out of anticipation.

"Maka…" Soul whispered so only she could hear, "can I kiss you?" Her eyes went wide as she nodded. Soul moved closer and bent down lightly brushing his lips on hers. When Maka had reacted, her lips millimeters from his, Black*Star let out a cry.

"ZOMBIES! EVERYONE! WEAPONS TRANSFORM NOW!" The pair had barely any time to compose themselves. The blue skinned abominations were around them, and with a flash of white light, Soul had transformed, his piano scythe landing delicately in Maka's now gloved hands.

She swung the scythe around her, threatening the large group that had surrounded them. She could hear the clash of other weapons as more people had begun to fight. "Maka! Behind you!" Soul's voice echoed in her head. She reacted slowly, still caught up on earlier, but still managed to decapitate the attacker, watching it crumple to the ground.

"How did they get past the witches wards!?" she yelled over the clamour, hacking and slashing her way through the dead bodies, but more just kept coming. And they got faster and faster. Suddenly it all stopped. They recognised it immediately, the technique Sid had used when the did their remedial class. The pair stood on edge ready for an attack.

It jumped in front of them, and she moved fast, bringing the black and white scythe down with ease, but it was too late to realise it was a decoy. The sharp pain at the back of her neck made her drop Soul. Maka let out a cry - a high pitched wail - as Soul transformed and caught her. Kid and his pistols were beside them in an instant, firing at any that got too close.

"Maka!" Soul grasped at her feverishly, "Maka no! you have to fight it!"

She opened her eyes, the once bright green now dull, and glassy, the colour fading fast. Her skin went cold beneath his hands. "Soul" she choked out, "Soul, you have to kill me…" she looked up at him, deathly pale.

"No. No I can't!" his voice shook as he moved his hands over her, burying his head in her chest, "Maka, no...I love you"

She smiled, her blonde fringe falling from her face, her mouth coated in blood, "I love" she coughed, choking up more of the liquid red, covering both her and Soul, "you too" she heaved, "now...this is my last order" her breathing was becoming laboured, "kill me." she shut her eyes again and laced her fingers with the hand that was supporting her.

White light flashed from his arm and a scythe formed from his elbow down. "Maka, I love you so much" tears were rolling down his face, splashing on hers. He placed the blade at her breast, on top of the T-shirt that was now in place instead of the black dress, "I can't-I can't do this" he sobbed, holding his arm there. He heard Kid yell from behind him, but was too caught up with Maka to care, he heard Liz and Patty transform, saw their light...but all he could really see was Maka. He felt an impact on his arm, saw the blade sink into her chest, her blood seeped over him as he let out a cry of anguish. Kid had lost control of Beelzebub...it was him that had made the impact. Yet somehow he felt nothing, he hadn't even delivered his Meister's last order. Numbness had spread over his body. A numbness that he knew would never go away. Not until he saw Maka again.


	10. Cheater

_**A/N: Super sorry that I couldn't upload this sooner, school's been a nightmare. I also hope the link to my tumblr is fixed so prompts can be sent in, if its not I'd appreciate someone letting me know. Hope you enjoy~**_

Maka was sitting at the table they had booked. Her hair was curled nicely, her clothes matching perfectly, and her make-up flawless. She was pretty as a picture but currently had no one to see it, because once again her boyfriend was late.

"Are you ready to order now Miss?" The waitress serving her table politely asked, for the seventh time.

"No, not just yet, my partner is just running late." Maka smiled and took a sip from her now warm white wine, that she had somehow managed to make last for the long twenty minutes since she ordered. She anxiously glanced at the door, only to see a happy couple walk in. She sighed and slouched back in her seat, playing with the stem of her wine glass. She could feel the gazes of people in the room and swept her eyes around, people were starting to stare, some apologetic, some just outright amused.

Straightening her back again, Maka looked at the door once more, looking out at the dark street. He was supposed to have been here an hour ago. She fixed her hair, and as she moved her fingers through it, she could feel the situation spiraling out of control. Maka looked her phone for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, letting out a short breath of annoyance when it showed she had no messages. Placing it in her clutch and beginning to stand up, she heard a loud "Babe!" from across the restaurant. Maka swivelled around quickly to see some man she had never seen before rushing straight to her table. Her eyes widened as he wrapped her in a hug,

"I'm Soul, just go with it." He said in her ear.

"Traffic was crazy!" He said loud enough for the whole place to hear, "I didn't mean to leave you for so long!" he smiled, revealing sharp teeth, then kissed her on the cheek and pulled out her seat. Maka, in a daze, took the seat and let the stranger - Soul - push her in. He was dressed smartly, she thought, in a shirt and suit trousers, with a jacket, which he had draped over the back of his chair, and his looks, though odd, were quite endearing.

"I'm really sorry for all that touching earlier," he smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure you don't like strangers doing that to you." he laughed nervously.

"Umm…" Maka let her brain process what just happened, "It's okay" she smiled, "actually I really appreciate it, I was getting quite embarrassed. I'm Maka, by the way." she put out her hand for him to shake, then remembered that they were supposed to be dating and quickly put it back in her lap again.

Soul laughed again, this time not nervously, "So tell me, Maka, why is a beautiful woman like you dining alone?" she blushed and looked down at the table, "oh sorry - I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay," she interrupted, "My boyfriend, actually lets say ex-boyfriend, decided to ditch me...what about you?" she inquired, wondering also why such an attractive man would be at such a fancy restaurant alone.

"Same reason actually, she called and told me she had to work late, though this is the fifth time this week. I'm pretty sure she and her boss have been shacking up." He brushed his knife over the white tablecloth, "I saw you just as I was about to leave this place and decided to give you a helping hand."

They continued to talk and joke, finding out more about one another, and by the end of dinner Maka found herself having a better time than she ever had with her boyfriend. Soul called for the cheque and without letting her look at it, payed for the entire meal, and tip. He stood up first, pulling her seat back out and holding her thin cardigan up for her to get into. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"I live just a few streets down from here." Maka said as they stepped out onto the street.

"I would like...I mean I wouldn't mind, if you were to come with me?" she blushed and looked away from his face, thankful of the cold air cooling her cheeks.

Soul smirked, flashing his sharp teeth again, "Yeah, of course." He offered her his arm, and once she had looped hers through his they walked down the street, continuing to share stories and other little things about themselves.

"Well, this is it." She said, stopping outside a tall, slightly older, brick building that seemed to have been made into apartments.

"I had a great time tonight Soul." she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah me too." Soul scratched his the back of his neck as Maka dug around in her clutch for her keys.

"Um Maka, I'd love to maybe see you again sometime?"

"I'd like that too," she said finally retrieving her keys, and a pen, she took his hand and wrote her number down on it, "text me when you want to."

"I will." he watched as she made her way up the steps.

"Maka!" Soul jogged up to stand in front of her.

"Yeah?" Soul reached out for her hand, gently drawing her close to him, he brushed back her hair, and brought his face close.

"Just in case I've read the signals wrong," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin, "Do you want me to kiss you?" Maka nodded, and Soul closed the small space between them. It was, in her opinion, one of the best first date kisses she had ever had, he was gentle and sweet, just like he had been for the whole night, and when they broke away, both were slightly breathless.

"Good night Maka." Soul said gently, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Good night Soul." She knew her face was as red as his, and giving him one final, meaningful smile, she entered her apartment, extremely glad that her douche of an ex never showed up.


End file.
